


Pregnant Silence

by elle_nic



Series: Till A' The Seas Gang Dry [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amused Miranda, Andy reaps the benefits, Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Miranda is such a softie, SO MUCH FLUFF, flirty Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Andy proposes an idea, Miranda is very much on board.One shot. A prequel to Should Be Obvious but can be read alone. Third person POV.





	Pregnant Silence

“A what?”

Brown eyes met blue and a pregnant silence ensued.

“A baby, Miranda.”

If Miranda, now just entering her fiftieth year of life, was being truthful with herself, she had indeed imagined having a baby with her new wife. She imagined how beautiful Andrea would be with their baby cradled in her womb and how softly she’d glow and how she’d speak to her swollen belly. Miranda had thought about having a baby with her wife but had resigned herself to never fulfilling that wish. She had heard multiple times when Andrea still worked for her how her cook boy had wanted a baby and how the brunette had despised the idea. She put it down to a lack of desire for children, but apparently, she was mistaken.

Andrea and Miranda were sitting quietly in the den, both working on separate work-related tasks, Miranda on the book and Andrea on an article for The Mirror. The quiet was peaceful, both still getting into the swing of working after getting home from their honeymoon the week before. It was late, the girls were asleep and Patricia was dozing in the kitchen. It was so quiet, in fact, that the fact that Andy had spoken at all had surprised her. Then she registered what she had said. _I want to have a baby._

“I didn’t think you wanted children,” Miranda said, trying very hard not to seem like she was rejecting the idea.

“Why did you think that?”

“When you were my assistant, you were talking to Nigel about the cook boy wanting children and I-”

“Honey, I was a closet lesbian. The thought of sex with him was becoming off-putting, forget him putting a baby inside me,” Andy said with laughter in her voice. The brunette had a feeling her wife wanted another child, and Andy hadn’t really thought all that much about it before, but she knew she’d love to carry Miranda’s baby. They would have to talk to the girls about it first, of course, but broaching the subject now while it was quiet seemed ideal.

“Do you really want to have a baby, Andrea? Truly?” Miranda inquired gently. Andy smiled at the mild tone.

“I want to have _your_ baby, Miranda. If you’ll let me, of course. It’s not like, unforgivable if you don’t.”

Miranda thought for a moment. She knew Andrea was skilled enough that she was already making a name for herself in journalism (a name that had nothing to do with Miranda). She knew they could afford another child (hell, they afford a whole Brady bunch). She knew for a fact that Caroline and Cassidy wanted a sibling (they insisted on a sister, but Miranda had explained she couldn’t make promises like that). She grinned at the image of a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and bovine eyes and the sweetest little cherub face. She could practically hear the giggles and squeals of another daughter.

“Honey?” Miranda snapped out of her reverie and looked into soft, smiling eyes. She loved those eyes.

“Where’d you go, huh?”

“I want a baby too, Andrea,” she whispered. Topaz eyes glowed and that wide, gorgeous smile made an appearance.

“Yeah?” Miranda nodded, her smile still fixed upon her face. Andrea stood from her armchair and padded over to where Miranda was laying along the couch. She bent and grabbed the book and placed it on the low coffee table beside and straddled her wife, an impish grin set on her face to which Miranda raised an eyebrow.

“Is this the part where I say we should practice making the baby?” Andy whispered, placing Miranda’s hands on her hips. Miranda chuckled at her wife’s corniness and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

“I don’t think that’s quite how this will work, darling.”

“We’ll figure it out though, right?” Miranda leaned up and kissed her wife’s nose which never failed to reward her with a delighted giggle.

“As long as we’re together, Andrea, nothing could possibly get in our way.”

In the next few months, their time in the den was full of another sort of pregnant silence, and as Andrea’s belly grew, Miranda knew they’d made the right decision, and they’d made it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Three pieces in less than 24 hours?? I have some time on my hands, obv and people keep commenting about other situations which are just really easy for me to picture... I'll probably eventually write a fourth one about Andy actually being pregnant, but this one ended naturally where it did and I didn't want to force more plot from it. I have an AU multi-chapter that I'm currently trying to flesh out and finish so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)))


End file.
